Conversa Franca x Renée e Bella Relationship
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: - Ah! – ela pareceu se lembra de algo, então prestei atenção nela. – Já ouviu falar de calcinha comestível? trecho da fic


**Nome: **Conversa Franca

**Autor: **Luxúria Black

**Tipo: **Humor

**Censura: **Ah, não sei. O quanto você sabe sobre sexo? x_x'

**Ships: **Renée e Bella [Relationship]

**Postada:** 15 de Janeiro de 2009

**Resumo: **Vai dizer que você nunca teve uma _conversa franca_ com sua mãe? Ainda não? Seu dia ainda chegará.

**Capa: **http : // i43 . tinypic . com / vxmfy0 . jpg

**Disclameir: **Renée e nem Bella me pertencem, mas se a Stephenie me desse o Edward eu usaria uma calcinha comestível (6)

**Nota da Autor: **Espero que vocês já tenha lido Eclipse. =D Finjam que a fic é continuação do segundo trecho. Beiijos ;*

**x.x.x.x**

_Ele supirou. _

_"Eu não sou bom com esse tipo de coisa. Eu não sei como começar..."  
Eu esperei de novo.  
"Ok, Bella. O negócio é o seguinte". Ele se levantou do sofá e começou a andar pra frente e pra trás pela sala, olhando pro pés dele o tempo inteiro. "Você e Edward parecem ser bastante sérios, e existem coisas com as quais você precisa ter cuidado.. Eu sei que você é uma adulta agora, mas você ainda é jovem, Bella, e existe um monte de coisas importantes que você precisa saber quando você... bem, quando você se envolvem fisicamente com -"  
"Oh, por favor, _por favor não_!" eu implorei, ficando de pé. "Por favor me diga que você não está tentando ter uma conversa sobre sexo comigo, Charlie".  
_**(Eclipse – Capítulo 2: Fuga)**

**x.x.x.x**

"_Há alguma coisa... estranha com o jeito de vocês dois juntos", ela murmurou, a testa dela estava enrugando sobre os seus olhos confusos. "O jeito como ele olha pra você – é tão... protetor. Como se ele estivesse prestes a se jogar na frente de uma bala pra te salvar ou algo assim"._

_Eu ri, apesar de ainda não ser capaz de olha-la nos olhos. _

"_Isso é uma coisa ruim?"  
"Não", ela fez uma careta enquanto lutava pra encontrar as palavras. "Só é diferente. Ele é muito intenso com você... e muito cuidadoso. Eu sinto como não entendesse realmente o relacionamento de vocês. Como se houvesse um segredo que eu estou perdendo..."_

**(Eclipse – Capítulo 3: Motivos)**

**x.x.x.x**

**Conversa Franca – **Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo único**

- Você não esta perdendo nada, mamãe – tentei tirar a expressão concentrada dela.

- Então? – ela me olhou com interesse.

- Então o quê? – eu havia me esqueci o quão confusa ela poderia ser.

- Você e Edward – ela balançou a cabeça como se estivesse falando algo óbvio.

- Sim, estamos namorando.

Ela bufou e nos sentamos em um banco que havia ali em frente a praia.

- Não é isso minha filha – ela revirou os olhos. – Eu quero saber se você já fizeram sexo.

- OhmeuDeu! – sentei rígida no banco. – Até você?

- Como assim?

- Charlie – ela riu, provavelmente pensando na cena decadente do meu pai tentando falar sobre sexo comigo.

- Ele nunca foi muito bom nesse assunto – ela falou e eu arregalei os olhos.

_Muita informação._

- Mas, você não respondeu. Já fizeram ou não?

- Er ... Não. Edward tem idéias do século XVIII – _sem exageros_, completei mentalmente.

- Mas e você?

- O quê, mãe! – me emburrei corando violentamente.

- É normal, minha filha. Você tem quase dezenove anos ....

- Dezoito e meio – bufei. A idéia de ser mais velha – pelo menos como humana, claro – que Edward estava realmente começando a me assustar.

- ... Vai se casar. Ele é homem deve ter a necessidades, assim como você.

- Eu não tenho esse tipo de _necessidade_, mãe! – me assustei.

- Eu me lembro do meu primeiro namorado. Ele também não gostava muito de contatos íntimos, ele tinha medo de me machucar. O que era meio estranho – ela me olhou. – Você sabe né, sexo selvagem é sempre bom.

Eu não acredito que estava escutando aquilo.

- Não que você tenha que se vestir com roupa de couro e bater nele com um chicote. Mas uma mordi ...

- Mãe!

- O quê?! É normal mãe e filha conversarem sobre sexo.

- Urgh! – escondi o rosto nas mãos.

- Você já sabe como o fazer mudar de idéia?

- Ele não vai mudar de idéia.

- Você que pensa. Eu posso te dar algumas dicas se quiser – ela olhou para cima pensativa. – Eu devo ter alguns teste sobre isso em algumas revistas lá em casa. E Phill deve ter alguns preservativos ...

- Mãe! Eu não quero preservativos! – acho que falei alto demais, algumas pessoas que passaram por ali nos olharam com medo.

- Segurança sexual, meu amor. Sexo sem camisinha, nunca.

- Mãe ... – suspirei cansada. Nada iria fazer Edward mudar de idéia.

- Eu posso te ensinar umas posições bem fáceis, mas que ...

Tapei meus ouvidos, mas é claro que eu estava ouvindo. A pressão não parecia suficiente.

- Ele parecer ser ... – ela parecia procurar a palavra certa. – grande.

Eu a encarei assusta. POR QUE ELA ESTAVA FALANDO DO ... TAMANHO DE EDWARD. Bizarro!

- Mão, pelo amor de Deus.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Ele é todo seu. Eu não tenho do que reclamar, Phill é bem avantajado.

_MUITA INFORMAÇÃO [2]_

- Urgh!

- Tem uma coisa que os homens adoram. É quando ...

- EU NÃO QUERO – percebi que estava gritando e me acalmei. – Eu não quero saber.

- Ah! – ela pareceu se lembra de algo, então prestei atenção nela. – Já ouviu falar de calcinha comestível?

Ela não me ouvia?

**x.x.x.x**

**NA:** IEOEIOIEOIEOEIEOIEOEOE Não me perguntei o que é isso, eu não sei. ;p Conversinha interessante. Ta uma bosta total. Eu sou péssima em querer fazer as pessoas rirem. Até por que fazer comedia em uma história é difícil, afinal você não fica sabendo a reação das pessoas. A fic não esta betda, me desculpe. Só. Beiijos ;*

**Luxúria Black**


End file.
